His Best
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: There are some people to you that can only be described as the best, but some times you have to wait until the right moment until you know who they actually are.


**I got the idea from the Young Justice comic when I saw Wally pinned. A baddie said, "Your friends left you high and dry," and then Robin comes in and kicks him down. I just adlibbed a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And this will be out-of-character.**

* * *

The splintering of the concrete wall behind his head drew out an agonized groan from the pale split lips, emerald eyes scrunching up to clear back the stars. A mad cackle, rather from a complete temporary loss of sanity than the fury for the swelling eye, drifted into Wally's ears and rushed a shiver along his aching spine.

"L… let me…. g…. o… F-fight… like a.. ma… man…" the speedster choked out, struggling to find the breath that the crushing hold to his throat that suspended his feet from the floor had rid him of.

The narrowed eyes just inches from his own bore holes past his closed eyelids, daring to lighten the grip to his neck, nails tauntingly grazing the yellow spandex at the back of the teen's neck.

"You think you stand a chance against me, sidekick? Look at you! Sputtering like a child in the spotlight!" the man scoffed proudly, lifting the ginger up higher along the wall.

His skin was an ivory paint, pure all the way through without a freckle or dimple up until his face where a jagged scar split his face diagonal over the bridge of his nose, red in the center and purpling as it moved off. His eyes were a light silver tint, eyebrows bushier than the thickest foliage in the best of the forests. He stood tall enough to be mistaken for a giant, nearly ten foot with his head just barely avoiding hitting a lifted brazier cradling the torch that illuminated this sectioned off part of the hallway.

His jacket, tattered and brown, was just enough to go over his shoulders and cover the sleeves to what Wally hoped was his fruit juice stained white shirt, his jeans dark and torn from what looked like claw marks. The black boots binding his ankles certainly weren't much help to his threatening appearance, the brown ponytail at the nape of his neck finishing the appearance off with ease.

As for how the ginger was there now, the concrete of the wall having rubbed stains into the brightness of his costume, tearing a bit off to cut parts of his skin… that's a long story, basically a write-up, that can be described in two words: covert and mission. Saying it as covert mission may sound better, but they're the two things combined that had Wally in the situation.

He had almost won. He had almost made it past the barred gates that this ape of a man was guarding, but his speed was no match to the foretelling powers of a psychic with the strength of Superman. He had thought it to be, but like most of Wally's thoughts, this one was horribly wrong in every way. He had managed a few solid hits, mainly punches that resulted in a swollen eye and a few bruises, but his current status made the scarred man's damage look like no more than a small paper cut.

The tightening hold to the wall and the rabid bruises to his chest were just enough to pool blood in his mouth, clogging his throat until he could barely breathe, coughing as discretely as he could. He closed his eyes, thinking hard on anything he could do to escape, his immature mind thinking back to the movies that had well-shaped his childhood.

He knew it was a stupid idea right from the start, but he couldn't stop the gob of blood from parting his lips and smearing itself down the scarred man's cheek. The grip on his neck lightened enough for him to fall to his feet, but he couldn't runaway like he had halfheartedly planned. He just crumpled down, straight onto the fist that held the front of his costume like a rag. Adding 'doll' to this new title, the ginger cracked against the wall and melted into a pile along the crease.

"See, puny human?" the man beckoned loud in his gravelly tone, loud enough that Wally's scream was muffled, "You stand not a chance against me! Your friends left you, high and dry, to my possession. And now… the Justice loses a potential memb-!"

His self-satisfied speech was cut by the sole of a black boot, padded specifically for silence upon entrance, taken straight to the jaw. He toppled, giving a cry, but his fall didn't continue gracefully from that. An anger fueled elbow split down hard between his shoulder blades, leaving him breathless. The mercy didn't cut in there, though. A tasor was pulled and aimed, a domino masked glare baring down hard as a warning.

"I'm more than just his friend," the ebony growled as the trigger was pulled, mind-numbing voltage effectively shutting the man on the floor up. "I'm his best."

Wally managed to crack open an eye, forcing the smallest ghost of a smile as he recognized Dick hovering over the unconscious body across from his. The red and black spandex was torn in places that nothing but muscle and flesh were shone, the occasional bruise lining the apricot of his skin, his black hair tousled in a way that would've driven the teen insane if he were to see. The pure fury in his expression was what really brought on the smile.

With a huff, waiting until the steam from his ears had blown off from his vision, the younger sidekick was quickly kneeling at the ginger's side, his eyes widening in alarm. He was even quicker to flatten the fifteen year old out, pulling a tissue from his utility belt's fifth pocket, third fold.

"This might hurt a bit," Dick murmured in apology, dabbing the blood from the pale freckled cheeks.

He did his best to stay gentle and careful, even caressing in manner if you'd dare, in his attempt to make the damning scarlet disappear from sight. At first, Wally had tensed strongly, but he knew the touch before long and trusted it before another breath could stagger out with a tiny whimper.

"Sh… KF…" the black gloved hand ran through the auburn locks warmly, worry in the hidden blue eyes, "Tell me where it hurts…"

The ginger just groaned, raising a feeble gaze to grasp the dimmed golden belt that bound the ebony's dainty waist. The teen in the Robin costume didn't fight the touch, instead skimming the cut down the center of the pale bottom lip, drawing a hiss out hard onto his fingertips. It warmed but his hands, drawing a small shiver out along the rest of the more stable of the two. Not only did it warm his hand, but it stopped Wally's halfway into his fourth pocket's second fold.

"Handcuffs? Now's not the time…" the blue eyed babe began to argue before he got what the ginger had actually been hinting at. "Oh yeah, the baddie."

He eased the cuffs from the weak grip and easily fastened the unconscious body to the bars of the door he had been guarding, struggling to secure them around the thick wrists. Once satisfied, Dick was back to the freckle boy's side, feeling around the yellow spandex to gage a reaction.

"Eve-everything!" Wally roughly snapped, biting his lip hard with faint tears ghosting in his eyes and destroying what was left of his pride.

Dick winced at how ferocious the cry had came off, his eyebrows furrowing with a huff of frustration causing the gears in his head to turn. He had red tinted goggles laying beside the ape man's body, comfortingly playing with the auburn hair the way that usually comforted the teen.

"E-even… hu…hurts… to.. bre… breathe…" Wally choked out, teeth gritted even harder.

Dick bit even harder now, letting the pain continue spinning the gears in his mind, sliding the cowl off of the pale face to the nape of the ginger's neck. It propped his blemish-free chin up closer to the darkened ceiling, right where he wanted it.

"First pocket… um… fourth fold I think… If you take six, you should feel a bit better," the boy with the talent in his name demanded, setting two hands gently over the quick paced heart.

"Not... gra…bbing… your… junk," Wally muttered, gasping hard as three quick presses touched hard to his chest, "Wha-?!"

His lips were forcefully parted, a hand to his chin forcing it to tilt open, and Robin's mouth cupped his own. Foreign breath was thrust down the ginger's throat, making him gag and sputter once the ebony pulled back. He coughed hard before angrily reaching into the utility belt and stealing six small little red pills from the second fold, not the fourth. They had little R's inscribed in yellow on their mass, making Wally hesitate even more before downing it and using the blood still pooling to swallow them.

His emerald eyes were narrowed accusingly at his best friend, expecting to see a smug little smirk, wincing when he came to see the pure concern. He could just imagine the dark brown eyebrows turned down, those adorable dark creases peeking up above the dip in the domino mask, a small pout hard over his now blood-stained lips. It only worsened when the ebony activated his com. link.

"Miss M? … Aqualad…? Super… boy… Artemis…." he quickly lost all energy as he listed out their names without a reply, his voice breaking near the end, "… anyone…"

He got a reply, but it didn't seem to be the kind he wanted to hear. It only deepened the creases above his mask, scowling frustratedly at it.

"He's hurt! …please… he's my best friend, guys… you… have to hurry…" he hung his head, frayed bangs hanging out over his eyes.

He laid there, fists on his thighs, teeth gritted until he seemed to get over the pain that it had caused, lying down beside Kid Flash and interlacing his fingers over his chest. He turned his head, meeting the confused gaze with a small sigh, sliding his mask assuredly to the floor as to best comfort the older hero.

"They're caught up on their end… said they'd be a while… and until then, I get to play doctor with you. You fine with that?"

Wally nodded slowly, still a bit confused, eyes tracing Dick up as he kneeled again, laying his utility belt out beside him flat.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm the best, after all," the ebony forced a grin, running a hand through his hair and feeling a bit better as the grin was returned.

Wally shook his head though, a hand set over his heart. He didn't need to say a word because in his eyes, glinting proudly was the correction:

"_My Best."_

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
